


The Second Steel Gambit

by BadassIndustries



Series: Peter Nureyev and the Second Steel [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Benzaiten Steel Lives, Benzaiten is here to hug and embarass Juno equally, Fluff and Humour, Heist fic, If by Heist fic you mean there's a heist in the background and friendships at the forefront, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Juno gets hugs, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Meeting the Family, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e01-02 Juno Steel and the Man in Glass, Pre-Episode: s03e15-16 Juno Steel and the Mega-Ultrabots of Cyberjustice, Rita & Benzaiten Friendship, and he gets them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: Buddy's latest mission requires Juno to distract the target as well as help Nureyev get into the fault. If only Juno could be in two places at the same time...A certain dancer is delighted to help, as long as he's allowed to embarrass Juno while he's doing it.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev & Benzaiten Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Benzaiten Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: Peter Nureyev and the Second Steel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805590
Comments: 39
Kudos: 152





	1. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

Juno grouched into the kitchen, morning headache firmly in place. He was never one to greet mornings comfortably and nightmares and lack of sleep only made it worse. He made a beeline for the coffeepot and cursed uncreatively when he found it empty. He filled it, turned it on, turned to give Rita a hug and went back to staring angrily at the coffee pot filling far too slowly.

The hugs were new. A part of Juno’s attempt to be better, to treat his friends better. This was a compromise. Juno couldn’t manage friendliness or even polite conversation in the mornings, but Rita had said “if you’re gonna be acting all grumpy and stuff, like a sewer rabbit with a thorn in its foot, that’s okay but at least give me a hug first or something.”

So Juno tried. Every morning when he got out of bed and it was just Rita and him, he’d give her a hug before slinking off to the coffeemachine.

Rita didn’t make anyone coffee, as a personal rule, but she did set out Juno’s favourite mug for him. Even through the layers of bad sleep and a worse morning, Juno felt a bit of warmth at that. He felt more warmth when Rita didn’t try to talk at him while he drank his coffee, just let him sit next to her while she ate her bright pink sugary cereal and giggled at whatever she was watching. Two cups of coffee and some toast later, Juno felt ready to face more of the world than just his coffee cup.

Jet and Ransom were both early risers, frustratingly chipper morning people the both of them. Vespa and Buddy were not and, as a protection for all of them, had breakfast in the captain’s quarters. This meant Rita and Juno got quite some mornings together, just like old times. Maybe with fewer instances of irate clients bursting into their quiet routine. Of course, now there was always the imminent threat of something much worse. The Family Meetings. Fortunately, Juno had time for another cup of coffee before the rest of the crew swanned in, properly dressed and awake and put together in a way Juno could never be. Except for Vespa of course, who looked like Juno felt.

They were closer to Mars than Juno generally liked being, especially for a job. He really hoped it wouldn’t be a big deal. Just some nice slow crime, that’s what he wanted. He looked up at Buddy expectantly. Buddy pulled up an image on her comms.

“This is our target, Chester Williams the Fourth, the weak link in a business consortium that deals in cutthroat medical loans, among other unsavoury things. We need his comms to get the passcodes to the building and the actual, physical proof of ownership he carries with him. We do not have a lot of time before he leaves the planet and only a small window of time when he’ll be unprotected. Tomorrow night, he will be at a bachelor party, where security will be forced to stay outside and all valuables will be locked in the safe of the venue. Juno and Peter will infiltrate this party, acquire his comms, pass them over to Rita to strip it off all useful intel. The ID will be placed in the safe, I expect you will have no trouble acquiring it. Preferably you will also keep him occupied and plant some doubts as to the trustworthiness of his associates. I have plans to make this consortium self-destruct later, but first we need the info and to get away clean. Is that clear?”

“Like a dome. Hey, he looks familiar,” Juno said the moment it occurred to him, “something about that face. He famous or something?”

Buddy glanced up from her file. “Well spotted darling. I believe he appeared in some stream specials from the age of 21 to 28.”

“Ooh I know!” Rita said with her usual excitement when streams came up in conversation. “Now you mention it, Boss, I can totally see it! Sure he’s got a new nose but that’s totally the guy from that Kanagawa stream. You know, Filosophy Fights, where they gave the professors golfclubs and the TA’s baseball bats and the winner would get tenure? You know Boss, the one where Cassandra Kanagawa had to cut her hair because of the permanent marker exploding all over her! This guy was definitely the one who announced all those penalties!”

“Huh,” Juno said and looked at the picture again. “That must be it.” Always surprising, how much Juno actually remembered from the garbage Rita played in the office. Juno frowned and tried to remember. He didn’t actually watch a lot of Kanagawa streams. He let his mind wander while Buddy and Jet talked about logistics. He mentally reviewed all the Kanagawa streams he’d seen, but there were so damn many of them he really couldn’t remember them all. He only stopped trying when he heard someone call his name, probably not for the first time.

“Come along Juno,” said Peter Ransom. And it was Ransom, because he said it with that snivelly little smile. Juno had no clue why Nureyev had given Ransom such an insidious smile. His own was so nice.

“Why, are we going somewhere?”

“Why yes Detective, Didn’t you hear? This will be a private party. We’re going to get ourselves invited!” Ransom sounded happy enough about it that a bit of Nureyev’s glee shone through.

Juno sighed, searched for his hat, and followed Nureyev with only mild complaining.

*

When they returned, the complaining was more than mild.

“Buddy, we have a problem,” Juno shouted the moment they got out of the Ruby 7 and into the ship’s hold.

Buddy came walking at a slightly faster pace than usual, concealing her blaster behind her back.

When she saw no obvious danger, she relaxed. A moment later, Vespa dropped down from the rafters behind her.

“Whatever happened? Juno, Ransom, this was supposed to be a cakewalk, the mission has hardly started yet,” she said with that mild disappointment that always made Juno chafe. Ransom didn’t look like he was taking her disappointment well either.

“The detective here was _made_. Within five seconds of contact with the target, I might add.” Ransom seethed. Apparently he didn’t like the way Juno handled the issue. Well, too bad for him.

“I wasn’t made, I was _recognised_. I can’t help it that I actually knew the guy way back when. And I got us the invitations, didn’t I?”

“You are certain he recognised you?” Buddy asked, levelling a look at Juno.

“Yeah, uhm, I’m pretty sure he remembered me. He partied with the Kanagawa’s when I… did too.” Juno laughed awkwardly. “I.. uh.. may be the reason he has that new nose.”

“Steel, did you punch our target?” Vespa asked out in her usual delicate tone.

“Not punched, no… Really not important. He remembers me, but I got us invited to the party, it’s all fine. It’s fine.”

“It is _not_ fine, Juno. Stealing the identity keys from the venue’s safe is a two man job. Captain Aurinko and Vespa are ransacking his hotel room, Jet will provide security for Rita and you were supposed to aid me in dismantling the safe’s security. How will you do that when _Chess_ ’ attention will be on you the whole night?”

“He’s right, Juno,” Buddy said, as if she suspected Juno had stopped paying attention the moment the briefing didn’t immediately concern him anymore. She was right, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hurtful.

“Even if you could get away, we certainly can’t leave him with any suspicions towards you. The men he does business with are not very forgiving. The same danger will occur if you do not appear at the party and we get our intel in some other way. He must not for a moment suspect anything of you.”

“Alright so we go to the party, I keep Chess’ attention occupied,” Juno carefully did not look at Ransom’s face. He didn’t know what he would be worse, if Nureyev reacted, or if he didn’t. “Ransom sneaks out and we just have to find someone to help him. How hard could it be? You know everyone.”

“We cannot recruit someone new,” Jet said, walking into the hold, cleaning rag in hand. For some reason he always insisted on cleaning the Ruby 7 immediately after Nureyev and Juno had taken her out for a ride. “The vetting process alone takes two and a half months.”

“Unless you know someone with your particular skillset who would be willing to help us with no notice, no payment and considerable danger, I’m afraid it can’t be done darling. It must be you.”

Juno looked around the room. Jet was cleaning dust of the Ruby 7 and no longer participating in the conversation. Buddy looked as languid and languorous as ever, but with a slight frown. Vespa looked three seconds away from stabbing Juno for making Buddy frown. But the worst was Ransom’s expression. He wore the gleeful smile of someone about to propose a hare-brained scheme that involved far too much danger and running in high heels.

“If only,” Ransom said significantly, “we could find for ourselves a second Juno Steel. Or perhaps, if you’ll allow, someone who could easily pass for him. Someone we knew for certain we could trust.”

“Oh,” said Juno understanding and dread rising like an overflown sewer, “Oh no. No way.”

He took hold of Ransom’s arm and pulled him out of the hold, towards the first private corridor he could find.

“How do you even know about— No wait, you researched me. Is that how you found him?” Juno hissed.

Nureyev put up his hands placatingly.

“No detective, I did not find your brother through my research, a fact for which you have Rita to thank I’m sure. No, I simply… ran into him.”

“Ran into him?” Juno’s volume grew louder, “how could you possibly have run into him?”

“I assure you, Detective, it was a great surprise to me too. I thought he had died. However, I am glad that your brother was not dead. He was… nice.”

The way Nureyev looked down on him was exactly the stuff of Juno’s fourth grade nightmares. Now there only needed to be a new best smile competition. And maybe a teacher trying to break his nose. Ugh. Nureyev must never find out why Chess’ nose got replaced.

“Ugggh,” Juno said, bonking his head against the wall.

“There there, Detective,” Nureyev said, and lightly patted Juno’s shoulder. “It really is the best option, you know.”

“I knooooww,” Juno whined with his face in the wall. Nureyev kept rubbing his shoulder, which was the only good thing to come of this entire ordeal.


	2. There’s a Benten loose on the Carte Blanche!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce the Second Steel to the crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the new Juno Steel episode dropping at the end of this week, here’s the next chapter of the story that will most definitely ignore all the bad things that that episode might contain.
> 
> Enjoy!

The crew waited with anticipation on the arrival of Benzaiten Steel. What could they expect of a second Juno Steel?They certainly didn’t expect what they saw when Benzaiten Steel threw his luggage to the floor, ran to Juno at speed and gathered him up in a fierce hug.

Peter Ransom felt the unfamiliar need to look away, to not intrude on a private moment. With the two of them so close, the resemblance was uncanny. Were it not for the upright posture, the sunny smile and the two bright eager eyes, Ransom could have confused the two. Ransom took a few steps back and let himself get lost in the crowd.

When Benzaiten finally released Juno, or perhaps it was the other way round with how Juno had been clenching his fists in Benzaiten’s sweater, he looked around. He caught sight of Rita, bouncing on her toes in anticipation, and opened his arms for a hug from her too.

With an unholy screech Rita charged at Benzaiten, who calmly caught her, twirled her around in an elegant motion and put her back on her tiny feet. This made Ransom pause. He did not know Benzaiten and Rita were friends. Or even acquainted really. The Steel Detective Agency started up after whatever caused the separation between Juno and his brother. But it would make sense, if Benzaiten was friendly in general. Twins more often divided skills and aptitudes evenly. It was only natural that Juno the misanthrope was matched with a brother who loved humanity. Not that Juno didn’t love humanity with an admirable fierceness, it’s just that he thinks he doesn’t. And he certainly wouldn’t be caught dead smiling at random strangers.

There was something wonderful about seeing Juno next to his brother. He seemed suddenly to be more in perspective, or more balanced. Almost if when he can push off his brother, he can push himself more too.

Seeing that the touching family reunion was over, Peter stepped out of the crowd and allowed himself to be noticed again.

Immediately, Juno’s eye found his. He clenched his jaw and gestured vaguely between them.

“Benten, you know…” he trailed off, obviously waiting for the appropriate name.

“Valentine Wright!” said Benzaiten Steel with a blinding smile, looking Nureyev over, “what a great surprise. Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It’s Peter Ransom, for the moment,” Peter said, answering Benzaiten’s smile in the same manner, coupled with a friendly handshake. That wasn’t very like Peter Ransom, but Benzaiten Steel had met and liked Valentine Wright, who laughed freely and often. And he couldn’t possibly meet Juno’s brother with Peter Ransom’s superior little smiles. Peter Ransom was created to work well with other thieves, not to meet the… family of said thieves.

~*~

Rita was very enthusiastically assisting Peter Ransom in creating an outfit for Benzaiten Steel. She certainly had an unrelenting focus when a project caught her at the height of excitement. It was certainly useful, on a rush job like this. Rita was evidently very experienced with a bedazzler. With half an ear, Ransom followed her monologue on how the embroidery on the outfit made her think of five different streams. With the rest of his attention, he was mulling over some interpersonal questions while he stitched.

“Miss Rita, I did not know you and Mister Steel were acquainted,” he let the question go unspoken. The lovely thing about Rita is that she was such a fount of information one hardly needed to ask to get an answer.

Rita looked up and immediately smiled happily.

“Sure, Benten and me have been penpals for _ages_. You see, Mista Steel ain’t so good with the whole communicating with his loved ones thing, so I made us an encrypted line so we could keep in touch. We ain’t ever met of course, but that doesn’t matter. He talked me down when Frannie and I were fighting, so he’s kinda my third best friend. Fourth if you count Smallfry.”

“I see…” said Nureyev, finding he was pleased. So it was not that Juno had entrusted Rita with the fact of Ben’s existence, it was that Rita had decided she wanted Benzaiten as a friend. And who would dare to stop Rita when she put her mind to anything?

Nureyev bent over his stitching and smiled.

~*~

“So then, we had to find a new lunchspot! And sneak back past midnight to get our shoes from the roof!”

Ben’s laugh rang out, loud in the echoing chambers of the Carte Blanche.

“Benten wore stupid contacts in seventh grade,” Juno tried weakly.

“No one cares about that Boss, everyone does dumb things in seventh grade,” Rita patted his hand condescendingly, not even looking at Juno. She was staring spellbound at Ben, who was charming the entire crew of the Carte Blanche effortlessly. Except Vespa, of course. Good old Vespa. The moment she came face to face with Benten she froze. And then she twitched that twitch that Juno knew meant she was stopping herself from going for her knife. But apparently Buddy talking with Ben with a smile was enough to waylay the stabbing.

“There’s another one?” Vespa said, more annoyed that she usually was when she had to talk to Juno.

“Don’t worry,” said Benten cheerily, “I’m the nice Steel. Juno’s the grumpy one.” He was obviously trying to charm Vespa. Ha! Juno tried that already and he still got death threats.

“I don’t trust him, Bud,” Vespa said, turning back to Buddy. Ben’s smile drooped a little bit. Juno was feeling a lot more magnanimous towards Vespa right now. Her scepticism really was an asset to the team, now that he thought about it. Luckily Nureyev wasn’t here, too busy copying Juno’s outfit down to the last thread. Juno didn’t think he could handle Ransom laughing at Ben’s stories of Juno’s childhood right now.

“That’s alright, Vespa. You just have to trust me.” Buddy picked up Vespa’s hand and kissed it gently. Juno looked away to stop being confronted with such tenderness and right into Benten’s swooning heart-eyes. Juno had almost forgotten how much of a stupid romantic Benten was.

“That was cute, are you always this cute? Juno, you didn’t tell me your friends are so cute!” Ben said, thankfully properly out of stabbing range.

“I am _not cute,”_ Vespa said through gritted teeth.

“Well I am,” said Ben with a hairtoss that would have been more effective with his stupid longer 7th grade hair. “I’m Benten Steel, Juno’s much nicer twin and I am so happy to be here. Tell me all about Juno’s dashing life of interstellar piracy.”

“We are not pirates,” said Jet steadily.

“Juno wanted to be. When he wasn’t too busy arresting people. It’s a great story actually!”

Ben’s smile got that particular edge that younger brothers get when they can embarrass their siblings without consequences.

Juno was about to stop Ben from telling that horrible story when Nureyev appeared in the doorway. He pulled that face Nureyev always pulled when he wanted Juno to come along without drawing attention to himself. Juno briefly considered making a scene, just on principle, but then he went and followed Nureyev out anyway. Nureyev led him away in silence. Juno wondered if he had to feel worried, but Nureyev didn’t seem tense.

“Juno, before we go,” Nureyev said when they were sufficiently far away from the Benten Steel Past Embarrassment Party, “you really ought to tell me what happened with Mister Williams. I need to be able to anticipate his reactions.”

Juno heavily suspected Nureyev was full of shit. He totally didn’t need to know that, right? But maybe Juno should keep this communication streak going. Rita would probably be proud of him for it, or whatever.

“So,” Juno said, a tad awkwardly, “he may have tried to drunkenly kiss me. And I may have pushed him away and said if he ever felt like doing that again he’d need a new nose.”

“Ah, that explains it.” Nureyev smiled benevolently, “Poor Mister Chester. Now I know the story, I quite pity the man. Just one more poor soul falling prey to your unwitting charm.” Juno sincerely hoped the lilt in Nureyev’s tone meant that he was joking.

~*~

Peter Nureyev calmed his mind, stilled his hands and filed away a library full of thoughts for later consideration. Mind steeled and loins girded, he picked up his makeup brush and set to making Benzaiten Steel as beautiful as his brother. He had a good canvas to work with, of course, but the small differences, the way the light glints off Juno’s cheekbones, the scar on his nose, the slight scratch on his jaw, all the little touches that made Juno unique, had to be replicated exactly and securely. The eyepatch had been a problem, but in the end Rita had come up with the ingenious solution of using the reflective lens of a pair of Rex Glass’ sunglasses to make an eyepatch that Benzaiten would still be able to see through. It made him look obnoxious, but Juno assured them that that was in character for the kind of person Chester Williams would party with. It was also a welcome distance from the whole situation. Peter knew himself to be generally unruffled by anything short of a laser blast, but having to carefully catalogue every detail of Juno Steel’s face in the presence of Juno’s brother was more than he was prepared to deal with. So he retreated into a character who had the perfect poise Peter himself could not command at this moment.

When his masterpiece was finished, Peter found himself in the car with two Juno Steels in identical outfits and gorgeous makeup that did not quite hide their identical scars. It would have been a figment of his dreams, had the second Steel not repeated everything Juno said in a more whiny manner calculated to be incredibly annoying. Apparently Benzaiten did not appreciate Juno’s need to go over the several options Benzaiten had to bow out and leave them in the lurch. Peter felt it was very unfair that he had to be the reasonable one here, but he’d try and smooth some feathers anyway.

“Mister Steel, Benzaiten, if I may ask. Why does your official record say you died? A life of crime, catching up to you perhaps? A pressing need to flee the authorities?”

Benzaiten laughed and Juno pulled a face, illustrating the difference between the siblings beautifully. Peter hoped sincerely that when their heist started, these differences would be smoothed away by Benzaiten’s not inconsiderable acting skills, but for now he was glad to see them each being themselves.

“Nah, I just needed to get out of the city,” Benzaiten said, unbothered, “moved to Olympus Mons, started a dance school there. When Juno started getting in regular trouble, Rita did some magic tricks to make Benzaiten Steel disappear. At least, when you’re looking for Juno Steel’s brother you won’t find him.”

“Yeah, and it only took you three death threats and one attempted kidnapping to agree.” Juno interrupted him.

“Hey, I was fine!” Benten protested.

“You wouldn’t have been if that cancan dancer didn’t kick the guy half to death!”

“Yeah, Mimi’s amazing,” Benten said with a dreamy smile.

“Ah, I understand. The need to disappear is one I know well.” Peter said with a smile, while he allowed the Ruby7 to park itself.

“Yeah, except you’re actually good at it,” Juno grumbled, while he climbed out of the backseat.

“Whatever do you mean, Detective?” Nureyev asked with a raised eyebrow, “if I hadn’t accidentally stumbled upon your brother I never would have found him.”

“Wouldn’t you? He didn’t even want to change his last name. Rita had to make him die because he refused to go by anything else!”

“What can I say”, said Benzaiten, getting out of the car and stretching up obnoxiously. “I am who I am and you can’t change me.”

“Terpsichore Steel was a compromise,” Juno said with an eyeroll. “Okay Ben, we’re going in, wait 20 minutes—”

“Yeah yeah, I know, pretend to be Juno the party girl, charm the rich guy, don’t punch anyone unless they really deserve it. If there’s trouble, call the big guy, _I got it_.”

When they were being needlessly complaining and obstreperous, Juno and Benzaiten Steel really were indistinguishable. “Shall we then, Detective?” Peter offered Juno his arm and felt Benzaiten’s eyes following the gesture closely. He carefully made it seem as if he did not notice he was under such close scrutiny.

“Ugh, alright let’s go con some rich folks,” Juno said and took Peter’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains about 56% more Ben-crew interaction than it did because of your comments that inspired me to have Ben embarrass Juno with childhood stories.
> 
> I've worked in several references to the Monster's Reflection, which was really fun. Terpsichore is the Greek muze of dance and lyrical poetry, to keep with the goddesses theme of Juno and Benzaiten.
> 
> Tell me your favourite Benten headcanons and they might make it into the epilogue.   
> Tell me all your thoughts in the comments and as always, Thanks for reading!


	3. The Ghost of Parties Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read Peter Nureyev and the Second Steel or you may miss some references!

Juno spent two drinks worth of time making inane conversation with Chess and Christopher Morales. It wasn’t a good time, Nureyev made extra sure of it. Morales was one of those corporate assholes who liked to namedrop CEO’s in casual conversation. Juno was sure Nureyev’s mental address book was growing by the minute with how well Chess responded to such stupid posturing.

Ugh. These parties used to be fun only because Juno got completely plastered and turned the party into something more … wild. Now he didn’t even have that way out. Sure, he’d gone through two drinks already, but that was only because Nureyev managed to make half the liquor in Juno’s glass disappear every time Chess was otherwise occupied. Chess was getting sloppier by the minute, so most of it may be appearing in his glass. He didn’t notice, too involved with the story he was recounting. Some stupid Kanagawa party Juno can’t remember anymore and wouldn’t want to even if he could. They were all the same, fun in the moment and disastrous the next morning. And just so stupid. But Juno played along, laughing in his glass every time Chess required a response, prompting him with invented memories of their time together. Before Chess could get to the nose story, Juno excused himself with a smile and a touch to Chess’ arm, who swayed forward when he withdrew his hand. Promising to be back within five minutes, Juno wove through the crowd as subtly as he could until he reached the corridor. He found the unattended cloakroom and searched for a place to hide himself, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait long. He didn’t. In fact, Benten was already there, casually stretching his leg on a hat rack above his head.

“How did you get here so fast?” Juno asked suspiciously.

“I was escorted here,” Benten answered with a shrug. “Went to the side entrance and pulled a drunken confusion about badly labelled doors until they let me back in again just to be rid of me. There may have been singing.”

He got out of the stretch nonchalantly. “Honestly it’s just like sneaking into the streams.”

Juno really wanted to argue about the chasm of difference between those two situations but decided not to waste any more time. He stepped in front of Benten and did a last check. They were identical, but for the stupid golden cocktail umbrella Chess had stuck in Juno’s hair. Juno plucked it out with a disdainful look and put it in Ben’s hair, glaring at him just in case he got it in his head to ask where it came from. It was still super weird to look in the mirror and see Benten looking so exactly like him. Juno didn’t really think he actually looked much like Ben normally. Benten still pulled faces and used his hands too much. Juno and Benten had both spent their life carefully curating all the differences between them. Benten always used his superior posture and stupid ability to stand on his tiptoes for half an hour to appear taller than Juno. Juno collected scars like Benten collected friends who could cancan. It was weird to see those scars on his brother’s face now. Nureyev did a good job. They both looked beautiful. Juno grimaced and pulled himself together.

“You ready?”

“Born ready. You should know, you were there weren’t you?”

Juno frowned, reluctant to introduce his brother to the sharks. Nureyev would be there to protect him. At least, for a while.

“Juno. Hey Juno. Supersteel. Just one question. Mr _Wright_ , really. Actually, really Mr Right?”

Juno felt abruptly ready to throw his brother to the sharks.

“Okay that’s it, go do your job.” He said, pushing Benten in the direction of the door.

Ben affected a swaying step and swanned out. Over the comms, Juno could hear him laugh Juno’s drunken laugh. It could have been a recording of Juno in his twenties. So maybe he was sort of good at playing Juno. Maybe.

~*~

When Juno returned from the restroom, he wasn’t Juno anymore. Nureyev knew it was going to happen, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. Benzaiten was incredibly good at being Juno Steel. He was rude and charming by turns, just enough that Chess Williams was spellbound. He didn’t even notice when Christopher Morales took his leave. Since this was a rush job, Nureyev had decided on Morales as an easy part to play, convenient since he already had ties to the medical industry. And Morales was a serious man, who did not flirt and did not care that the man he came in with was hanging off another’s arm. Of course Nureyev did not care what Benzaiten Steel did, as long as he did not jeopardise this mission or himself. But Nureyev felt he was allowed to be a slight bit protective. After all, he had reason to want to protect the good name of Juno Steel.

He glanced back at Benzaiten who was cheerily admitting that he’d try anything once and enthusiastically proving that fact by trying all the different kinds of colourful liquors the crowd around him kept pressing on him. He was the life of the party. Nureyev felt this was perhaps not very true to Juno’s character, at least not as far as he had seen, but Juno did not seem to protest this portrayal of his character. He did however, look incredibly pained when Nureyev finally found him, hiding in a staff bathroom.

“This was such a mistake,” Juno groaned, dragging a hand over his face.

“Is it, Detective?” Nureyev asked, “I feel your brother is doing an admirable job of mimicking you. At least for the purposes of this mission.”

“Yeah no, he’s great, I just was hoping to avoid meeting the ghost of Parties Past. Or hearing my own brother flirt with—” He cut himself off.

“With whom, Juno?” Nureyev, concealing a smile.

“With who? With Chess, and every single person he met tonight and he was definitely flirting with you.”

“Was he, detective?” Nureyev asked lightly, “I’m afraid I didn’t even notice.”

Juno stared at him and then shook his head.

“Let’s just get this safe open. Then we can all go home and I never have to relive my own stupid decisions again.”

“Yes, Detective, let’s,” Nureyev said, and opened the door for him.

~*~

The actual heist part of the evening was surprisingly easy. Juno just pressed the buttons Nureyev told him to press, stunned the unexpected guard who was sneaking off for a break and ignored the drunken couple’s invitation to join them. Really, the worst of it was the knowledge that at that very moment, Benzaiten was making a joke of Juno’s good name. Well, as much as was left of it after everything on Mars. This was payback for that time in 10th grade, Juno just knew it. Just because one of Ben’s art friends had called Juno pretty, Ben got the idea that portraying Juno as a huge flirt was the funniest thing to ever happen.

One day Juno was going to figure out how to get him back for this, he really would. Juno tried to block out the sound of Ben giggling through the comms and focus on Nureyev who was cozied up to an actual oldschool earth-style mechanical safe. Juno briefly wished there was better light, just so he could see the smile on Nureyev’s face when he heard the correct click and the safe swung open. Juno was pretty sure some more baubles disappeared into Nureyev’s bottomless pockets than just the identity keys they were after, but honestly Juno did not have it in him to care. Buddy probably knew anyway, so it really wasn’t Juno’s problem if Nureyev decided he needed more compensation for hanging out at his party. Hell, Juno felt he might deserve something extra too for speaking with Chess and Morales practically sober for more than ten minutes. At least he got to go home soon.

Nureyev stood again, patting his pockets with a smug expression.

“Excellent. The next guard will be here in six and a half minutes. Take the second right, wait half a minute in the closet on the left and I will see you at the Ruby7.”

Nureyev stiffened his shoulders and put on Christopher Morales haughty face. And then he winked, which did not look as smooth as it was probably meant to be.

“Yeah yeah, see you soon,” Juno said, so he wouldn’t laugh in Nureyev’s face. “Enjoy the party, don’t punch Chess and don’t believe anything Benten tells you. Ever.”

~*~

Christopher Morales made his way back to his companions, sneering at serving staff and scantily clad guests alike. Morales was an unpleasant man, which suited him just fine.

He found “Juno” gasping in admiration at someone doing a number of shots that was entirely inadvisable for anyone without a mechanical stomach. Benzaiten caught sight of him and immediately decided to hang off Morales arm.

“We need to go get some air, Chris, don’t you think it’s hot in here, let’s get some air,” Benzaiten said with a pout. Morales let himself be pulled to the artificial garden with the ostentatious fountain that hid a staff entrance. Nureyev was pleased that Benzaiten properly remembered their exit routes.

Mister Williams tried to waylay them, but Benzaiten send him off for new drinks with a wink and a coy little wave. It was annoyingly effective.

They passed through the servant’s door, Nureyev making sure he hid both their faces from the security camera. He really had come to appreciate how easily Rita directed electronic prying eyes away from them, but perhaps he had grown a little too accustomed to having her erase all traces of their presence. It wasn’t good to rely so wholly on another person. Even in Buddy Aurinko’s little family, Nureyev had to make sure it was himself he relied on completely. However pleasant it was to have companions in crime, it wouldn’t—. Benzaiten had stopped walking and Nureyev was immediately on high alert. But Benzaiten did not look worried at all. He looked like Juno did, when he had figured out the murder and was ready to confront the murderer.

“Before we go back to the car, I think we need to talk,” Benzaiten said, stone cold sober and without any of Juno’s mannerisms. Nureyev felt immediately on edge.

“I do not believe we have the time, Mister Steel. Now come along, Juno is waiting.”

“Sure we do, Mister Whatever your real name is. You’re dating the only family I’ve got left, so you’ve got all the time in the world for me to say my piece.”

“It is Peter Ransom and I assure you, Juno and I are not involved. We were merely paid by different parties to work the same case—”

Benzaiten scoffed.

“No offense, Mister _Ransom_ , but most people don’t threaten to stab innocent people for having the same name as someone they just happened to work a case with. It’s my job as Juno’s brother to look out for him, and even I wouldn’t go that far. Also, you called my smile a pale imitation while I have it on very good authority I’m the twin with the superior smile, so…”

He trailed off, letting Nureyev draw his own mortifying conclusions. Nureyev stayed silent.

“I wouldn’t have taken you out for drinks if I didn’t recognise the signs either,” Benzaiten added, still cruelly insinuating things Nureyev did not care to think about.

“What signs?” He could not help himself but ask.

“The signs that appear in all Juno’s friends. You know, that particular despair that keeps you asking, why am I going along with one of Juno’s plans again?” Benzaiten raised an eyebrow at Nureyev.

“So I know I’m supposed to ask you what your intentions are towards Juno, but I think I already know and really don’t want to know any more. So I’ll just tell you that if you hurt him I’ll sic Rita on you and dance on your remains.”

“Understood.” Nureyev said.

“What’s with the long faces, friends?” Chester Williams broke in, carrying another tray of goldsprinkled drinks. “and why are you all the way over here? I had to ask a waiter where you went, Juno.” His hangdog expression was extremely offensive to Nureyev, especially paired with the way he looked at “Juno” with soft eyes and the way he said his name.

Nureyev decided it was imperative they took this opportunity to escape.

“I am afraid Mr Steel is not feeling too well. Perhaps he has an allergy to diamond dust-drambuie. It really was careless of you to serve it to him,” Morales said imperiously. He used the kind of voice that promised lawsuits so costly they’d pay for generations of lawyers.

Chester’s face fell. “Oh Junebug, no! Do you need a doctor? I know a great one on a meteor not too far, they’ll take care of you—” He tried to rush to Juno’s side but got blocked by Morales.

“Mr Steel will see my company’s private physician, no meteorite hack,” Morales sneered, steering Benzaiten away from Chess at speed. Benzaiten was making the appropriate platitudes and jokes while Chess waved at them forlornly.

“Love the new nose, by the way!” Benzaiten called out just as the door slammed close behind them and they were outside on the parking lot, out of Chess’ sight with his identity keys safely in Nureyev’s pocket. Nureyev allowed himself one moment to take a breath and file away everything that had happened in the past three hours and then he followed Benzaiten Steel back to the Ruby7, where Juno Steel was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the heist done! All that's left is a little post-heist epilogue, so put your votes in the comments for which character interactions you want to see before this is over!
> 
> Tell me what you thought! It's been fun to write this happier au and reading your comments makes me really happy!

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who asked for a sequel in the comments of Peter Nureyev and the Second Steel. I've got a few chapters of this ready to go, only need to finish the big finale.
> 
> Leave me comments to help me write the big finish! What did you think happened with Chester Williams? How much is Ben going to embarrass Juno? How happy is Rita going to be? Tell me all your thoughts and theories!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
